


You want it, you got it

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Mick did the few days he was human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want it, you got it

You want it, you got it

Stand alone Moonlight fanfic  
rating: general except for very brief violence  
No, Moonlight doesn't belong to me. If it did, I've have a heaping bowl of Mick with every meal.

Daddy always said "we are what we are for a reason." I believe him now. In my early teens, my body changed in more than the usual ways. I could sense things and see things others couldn't. As an adult, being different still isn't easy. It isn't everyone who can get fired from a psychic hotline for telling customers the truth. He also used to say that "to live well is to love well." So far, there hasn't been anyone who could deal with my visions. Daddy also said that "life is short."

Mick St. John was my favorite customer from the beginning. The company I work for, You Want It, You Got It", offers delivered meals from some of the best L.A. eateries. I have delivered food to Mr. St. John twice a day for the last 5 days. Never saw anyone else there. The food comes from 3 or 4 different restaurants and he never orders the same food twice. Except for the meatloaf special from Mama's Little Diner once a day. No, Mama's isn't one of our regular restaurants, but for the $50 tip I'd make him the meatloaf myself if he wanted.

Never saw anyone eat so much! All those calories! He's probably burning off all the calories with plenty of "night-time exercise." Damn, that man is hot!

Sometimes I get visions while delivering his food. I have seen flashing cameras and fast cars. Once I saw fire. This morning I saw a deep, enveloping red mist near his building. We are what we are for a purpose, but can someone give me a clue what the purpose of this vision is?

Tonight I pressed his doorbell and Mick let me in. He's different. Sadder. This time he has a male friend with him. I placed his order on his kitchen island and reached for the money. Suddenly, I remember the red mist from my vision and I drop the money. Mick turned away from me to pick up a bill that floated behind him and bent over to pick it up.

I remember thinking "nice ass." Mick hid a tiny smile as he turned around and paid me. He then whipped out a $100 bill and said "Thanks." Then I knew. He'd never eat the food I just delivered. I'd never see him again. I just had to know what was going to happen and why. So I waited outside the building and watched.

Later Mick and his friend leave the building. The pair seemed closer than brothers and walked in rhythm, even breathing in sync as if united for a single earth-shaking purpose. And they drove off.

I'm confused. What was so important about this evening? About them going someplace together? Why am I here?

As I wait, two men leap out of the shadow of the building, one black and one white. "Oh, God, no!" Fangs? Pain. My blood. So much blood. They have yellow eyes. My world is a swirl of red mist. Daddy was right, life is short.


End file.
